


May I Have this Dance

by comatosebadger



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:56:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comatosebadger/pseuds/comatosebadger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The song featured is Beyoncé - Dance for you<br/>Hope you like Mary!<br/>Happy Holidays all :)</p></blockquote>





	May I Have this Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pidgeling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pidgeling/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> The song featured is Beyoncé - Dance for you  
> Hope you like Mary!  
> Happy Holidays all :)


End file.
